The Other Side Of London
by BBShipper
Summary: London reveals her true self and starts to appreciate her friends. Disclaimer:I dont own the suite life or any of the characterscast,thats disney's deal lol.I did however write this story though.


**Friendship Changes**

London heard a knock at the door.What is it this time London?She heard Maddie say,need me to break in some new shoes or to get you a soda.London opened the door as she dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a tissue,Maddie took one look at London's blotchy tear stained face and knew something wasnt right.Oh London what is it sweetie?whats the matter?Maddie asked kindly as they sat down on London's plush couch,its my dad she managed to respond in a barely heard whisper.She coughed and cleared her throat,its my dad she said in her normal tone.He's not coming to my birthday yet again,i dont know why i bother to get my hopes up every year he just disappoints me.Well he is a busy man London and think about all the extra presents he'll be sending you to make up for it Maddie said half convincingly.London smiled a little,see thats all people think of me i dont want anymore useless extravagant gifts i want my dad to actually care about me more than more money being added to his bank funds.You know what hurts the most she continued,Mr Moseby has been around for me more than my own dad!He taught me how to walk,to read and as i got older how to drive.He takes care of me day in day out and he makes it very clear thats its not just because my daddy owns the hotel or pays him,its because he does genuinly care.Maddie gave London a huge hug,he does care im sure and just because your dad's never around doesnt mean he doesnt love you,but in the meantime there's plenty of people in this hotel that love you.Mr Moseby,Me,Carey,Zack and Cody,Esteban and so many more!We all see what a great person you are.London slouched back into the couch,thanks Maddie um can you stay here tonight?Maddie smiled,of course we can have a girls night in,movies popcorn the whole deal.

(Later that evening)

Wow!I'd forgotten how funny that movie was London said clutching her side from laughing too hard.I know me too Maddie agreed,so whaddya wanna do now?Hmmm lets make my birthday plans London said grabbing a notebook and pen,first off Maddie would you like to come?London giggled as Maddie threw a pillow at her,course i'm coming you moose.Ok hmmm location location,i've gone literally everywhere for my birthday i cant think of anywhere left she said with a puzzled look on her face,Maddie you think of somewhere.Really?Um ok Maddie said desperately thinking of somewhere that would be up to London's standards.A theme park?She asked jokingly knowing that place wouldnt impress London at all.Perfect London said writing it down,are you serious?Maddie questioned.Yeah totally ive never been to one before she replied shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth,ok so location is covered next guests let me think,i'm gonna be different this year no celebrities just me and my friends.What friends?Maddie asked sipping her hot cocoa,you,Moseby,Carey,Zack and Cody,Esteban,Arwin and Lance London replied scribbling down the names.Maddie was seriously surprised,those are the only people your inviting?Yes London answered you guys are the only people that are true friends i'm done with all the fakes especially those 2 girls from your school,eew that Corrie gives me the creeps she said with a giggle.

(3 days later on the way to London's birthday celebrations at a local theme park,still of course travelling in true London Tipton style in her plush limo)

Wooo wooo im going to a theme park London screamed excitedly out of the sunroof,sorry bout that guys she said as she sat back down.They all just laughed at her,you know London i never thought you'd be so excited about something so simple Mr Moseby smiled.Well Moseby when Maddie and i had our little chat the other night it became clear to me that i dont appreciate the smaller things in life,so i'm going to start making up for it now.Thank you for all coming with me today its gonna be a lot of fun you guys are my family i love you all and cant imagine my life without you in it,she smiled at everyone and clapped her hands.Wow!Maddie exclaimed,ive never heard you sound so sincere-i've actually never heard you be sincere.London nodded her head understandingly,ooh before i forget i got you all something.London its your birthday we're supposed to give you gifts Carey laughed,I know i know but come on i mean think about how many useless gifts im going to get from my dad and other people that can't be around for me she replied handing them all a small gift bag each.Moseby you open yours first London insisted,he did as told and his mouth dropped.It was a gold Rolex watch,London you shouldnt of.Read the back she again insisted,he turned it over and read out loud 'Moseby,my substitute father.' Ok you next Carey,Carey opened her bag and took out an envelope.Whats this?She asked,a pass giving you unlimited time in a recording studio to cut your first album London answered knowing Carey would be ecstatic.Carey hugged London tightly thanking her over and over again,Maddie your next.Maddie opened her bag and opened a small black box,it was a locket.Oh London its beautiful she breathed,open it London instructed.She did as she was told and found a small picture of herself and London inside.Ok now Zack and Cody,i want you to know you boys were the hardest people to buy for but i tried my hardest London said with a smile.Oh...My...Gosh!Zack and Cody screamed and threw their arms around London,she'd got them concert tickets and backstage passes to see their favourite band.She'd also got Arwin a small screwdriver with his name engraved into it,Esteban an 18 carat gold pin with his country's flag on to wear with pride and as for Lance she'd adopted him a dolphin.Im glad you all liked your presents London beamed as they walked through the theme park's gates.They went on a few smaller rides to warm up and get their adrenaline pumping before daring to ride any of the bigger rides.

Come on London lets go on this one Maddie shouted pulling her by the hand towards a very scary looking rollercoaster.It looks really scary London said in a girly voice,you'll be fine Maddie insisted hold my hand if you need too.They showed their passes and jumped into one of the carts,they pulled the safety bars down and London tried to control her nerves.The ride began slowly getting to the end of a platform before dropping quickly,London let out a loud ear piercing scream.Haha this is fun she screamed at Maddie,see i told you you'd be fine Maddie replied laughing.They began making their way up a loop to go upside down when London's fear returned,Maddie immediately sensed it.Grab my hand Maddie shouted,London did as she was told.As they kept looping, 6 times in fact London hadnt let go of Maddie's hand.As they did the biggest drop London shouted to Maddie,Maddie your my bestest friend ever.Maddie turned her face her to look at her as best she could,your mine too she replied as they screeched right until the ride finished.As they got off the ride their legs were still shaking they couldnt help but giggle.Well best buddy where we going now? Maddie asked chuckling,hmm lets go find the family London smiled as they ran off to find the rest of the gang.


End file.
